¿Quien Diría II:Shampoo y Mousse son los siguiente
by DrAgOnCiTa
Summary: se acuerdan de Jc y Yary?... si no pos lean la primera PARTE: ¿Quien Diría?... si ya la leyeron pos deben saber que están de vuelta y su nueva misión lo es la guerrera amazona y el pato ciego REVIEW!
1. Sin Vacaciones

¿Quiéndiría? II: Shampoo y Mousse son los siguientes

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen son míos

Cap. 1 Sin Vacaciones

"Hola a todos yo soy Jc por si no me recuerdan y..." no pudo terminar por que alguien lo empujó

"y yo soy la bella y preciosa Yary," toma a Jc por el cuello y empieza a arrastrarlo. "y tú no vas a quedarte aquí dando lata por que vamos a llegar tarde"

"¿Tarde para que?" le preguntó Jc completamente confundido.

"Pos pa'las vacaciones," de la nada Yary apareció con su traje de baño puesto, toalla y bloqueador solar en mano. "Vámonos que quiero broncear un poco mi hermosa piel"

"Esta bien..." fue lo único que pudo decir Jc pues todavía estaba en el espacio, no entendía ni papa así que decidió solo a seguir a Yary. Intentó decir algo cuando estaban saliendo cuando una voz hizo que se detuvieran en seco.

"¿Para donde creen que van?" Dijo la voz.

Jc y Yary se voltearon lentamente y confirmaron sus temores era El Jefe.

"Les pregunté que ¿para donde van? ¿O están sordos?" Dijo El Jefe muy serio.

"Pues... nosotros..." comenzó Jc y Yary lo cortó antes de que dijera mas babosadas.

"Pues usted sabe que nosotros lo que nos gusta más es trabajar y toda la cosa, pero pensábamos **Jc y yo **(hizo énfasis en esto por que Jc le di una mirada de 'a mi no me metas') que como terminamos temprano con la última misión...

pues que.. merecíamos unas vacaciones" dijo ella poniendo su mejor cara de perrito.

"¿Eso pensaban?..." les dijo El Jefe muy seriote pero en realidad él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no echarse a reír allí mismo de los dos zánganos que tenía de frente. El por supuesto que los iba a mandar de vacaciones pero le gustaba molestarlos un poco.

"Ok, se pueden ir" les dijo con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro. Jc y Yary no les quedó de otra mas caerse patas pa' rriba. "Que se diviertan" fue lo que les dijo El Jefe antes de irse"

"fiu, Pensé que nos iba a ahorcar" dijo Jc cuando se aseguró que El Jefe no estaba alrededor.

"¡Ay, por favor! ¡Que zángano eres!" Le dijo Yary asustada. "Vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión El Jefe"

Muy tarde. Cuando intentaron salir de nuevo se toparon con El Jefe

"Se les aguaron los planes y no es precisamente por lluvia" les dijo con cara traviesa El Jefe.

Jc y Yary se miraron entre sí

"¿Qué pasa?" Jc fue el primero en preguntar.

"Los zánganos del equipo Rocket se fracturaron los huesos de tanto que los mandan a volar así que tienen que ir a rellenar el espació." Respondió El Jefe.

" Ehh... el equipo Rocket?" Yary y Jc más confundidos no podían estar

"oh, perdón, es verdad, ustedes no tienen que ver na' con eso" les dijo.

"Entonces, ¿Nos podemos ir?" Preguntó Yary.

"Nop." Contestó El Jefe y una ves más nuestros dos amigos cayeron patitas

pa' rriba. "Carrie y Rio se fueron primero que ustedes así que les dejaron la misión que les quedaba"

"¿QUÉ?" Gritaron ambos sorprendidos.

"¿Se acuerdan de su última misión?"

"Sí, Ranma y Akane" le respondió Yary.

"Pues no van muy lejos por que su misión ahora son Mousse y Shampoo"

"¿Qué, QUE" ambos gritaron aun más sorprendidos.

"Suerte." Fue lo único que les dijo El Jefe esta vez, cuando Jc y Yary se recobraron un poco e intentaron protestar ya El Jefe había desaparecido.

"¡Ombe no!" fue lo único que Jc pudo decir...

Dragoncita: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Pasará? ¿Podrán Jc y Yary con su nueva misión? Entérese en el próximo capitulo de ¿Quien diría? II mientras el acha va y viene o a mi se me ocurre poner el otro capítulo **REVIEW! **


	2. Mission Impossible

Disclaimer: Na'de esto es mío

¿Quién diría? II: Shampoo y Mousse son los siguientes

"¿Se acuerdan de su última misión?"

"Sí, Ranma y Akane" le respondió Yary.

"Pues no van muy lejos por que su misión ahora son Mousse y Shampoo"

"¿Qué, QUE" ambos gritaron aun más sorprendidos.

"Suerte." Fue lo único que les dijo El Jefe esta vez, cuando Jc y Yary se recobraron un poco e intentaron protestar ya El Jefe había desaparecido.

"¡Ombe no!" fue lo único que Jc pudo decir...

Cap. 2 Misión Imposible

Jc y Yary todavía no salían de su 'shock' después de un rato de silencio Jc empieza a llorar como nene chiquito.

TT "ahhhhhhhh¡Yo quería ir de vacaciones!" Cuando Yary voltea a verlo él estaba tirado en piso hecho un rollito. "esos dos nos van a sacar canas"

Yary abrió los ojos, aterrorizada. "!Canas¡El que me saque canas a mí, lo mato!

Después de un rato Jc dejo las changuerías y le dijo a Yary, "Yary¿Qué hay de nuestra promesa?"

"¿Qué con eso?" le respondió ella.

" Duh! La estamos rompiendo" dijo Jc irritado.

"¿Y?" Dijo ella con el mismo tono de indiferencia.

Jc empezó a gritar de nuevo

"!Pos, que yo me quería ir de vacaciones y ahora no puedo¡Se lo voy a decir a mami!"

"ay, no seas tan zángano y vámonos ya, a ver si terminamos rápido" dijo Yary mientras arrastraba a Jc por el piso.

En las calles de Nerima hacía un día precioso. Los pajaritos cantaban, los niños jugaban y Ranma Y Akane peleaban **N/A: Ya sé que es porquería... pero rima**

"¡Ranma no baka déjame en paz!" le grito Akane mientras caminaba haciendo el ademán de sacudirse algo de encima.

"Ay, que boba eres, tú que te las das de artista marcial y te asustas cuando ves una cucarachita." Dijo Ranma para burlarse de ella.

Jc y Yary estaban dando la vuelta en la esquina y al ver a Ranma y a Akane peleando

cayeron patas pa' rriba por tecera vez en el día.

"!Ombe, no, yo pensaba que estos iban a dejar de pelear y ¡mira," los señala

"no ayudan en nada a la causa" Jc empieza a respirar más rápido. "¿tú sabes lo que eso significa?" que si esos dos todavía pelean, Shampoo y Mousse son misión imposible!" de momento recibe un golpe en la cabeza.

"ay, que cabeciduro" dijo Yary sobandose la mano y mirando a Jc "la próxima vez te doy con un bate. ¡ya, no seas tan dramático y cállate que quiero escuchar!"

Ranma todavía seguía molestando a la pobre Akane con la chavá cucaracha, de repente Ranma se queda paralizado.

"Akane" dijo él en voz baja.

"¿Qué es, ahora" respondió ella molesta. Cuando vió la razón del llamado de Ranma, hizo todo lo posible por no echarse a reír.

"miau" maulló un gatito de lo más lindo que al parecer le había tomado cariño inmediato a los pies de Ranma.

"!Akane, quítamelo!" gritó Ranma.

"ay… mira quien… habla" dijo Akane entre risas.

Ranma estaba paralizado mientras que el gatito le acariciaba les piernas y ronroneaba tratando de llamar su atención.

"Akaneeee" Suplicó Ranma.

"Esta bien, pero tienes que retractarte de lo que dijiste."

"ay que cruel eres, que no" respondió Ranma.

"OK" dijo ella alejándose del lugar.

"¡No! Akane, perdón tú no eres una miedosa, eres una gran artista marcial y te quiero mucho, por fa no me dejes aquí solitooooo" suplicó de rodillas lo que hizo que el gatito se acercara a lamerle la cara. "Akaneeee!"

Akane se volteo riendose y levanto al gatito del suelo.

"ya, pobrecito¿ese feosio te estaba asustando?" dijo ella acariciando al gatito

"miau"

"Ahhh, Akane suéltalo es una criatura maligna"

"ay si, como no, este gatito tan lindo" lo pone frente a la cara de Ranma y le dice, "mira que lindo es"

Ranma se limito a dar la vuelta y salir corriendo aunque no llego muy lejos porque antes de llegar a la esquina escucho unas campanas de bicicleta.

"Nihao, Ranma" dijo Shampoo mientras se lanzaba al cuello de Ranma.

"Ahora, esa sí es una criatura maligna." Dijo Akane poniendo al gatito en el suelo

"ve con tu mami, no querrás ver esto" el gatito se quedó como si nada y Akane se dirigió a donde estaba Ranma lista con mazo en mano para mandarlo a volar, pero alguien se le adelantó.

"Ranma Saotome, te reto a un duelo por el amor de Shampoo" era Mousse el maestro de las armas ocultas. "Te reto a un duelo por el amor de Shampoo!"

El pobre de Ranma ya no tenía para donde correr, pues por un lado tenía a Mousse que quería un duelo, por el otro tenía a Akane esperándolo con mazo en mano y en el otro (o en realidad encima) tenía a Shampoo colgándole del cuello.

"Pobre Ranma" dijo Yary

"sí, pobrecito no sé como va a salir de esta" añadió Jc

"Yo creo que ya encontró como!" exclamó Yary señalando a un Ranma volador.

"Que gracioso vuela"

continuara...

Dragoncita: si, ya sé que puse mas R+A que Sh+M pero quería que vieran la relacion de Ranma y Akane ahora… para elproximo hay mas Sh+M que no voy a postear hasta que hayan al menos 10 reviews…. Y entonces que esperan denle al botoncito que dice 'go'


End file.
